Escaleras del Cielo
by salinas.Rigel
Summary: Sakura esta desaparecida, Sasuke al enterarse regresa a la aldea para buscar respuestas, y al llegar se encuentra con un extraño y singular equipo de Búsqueda encabezado por Naruto Y Tsunade, y asi emprenderán un viaje en el que se dan cuenta de que no sabían todo sobre Haruno Sakura. SasuSaku.
1. capitulo 1

**Hola baby´s**

 **Sakura es mi personaje favorito de todo Naruto y me encanta escribir sobre ella.**

 **Es por eso que he escrito este fic, este Crossover, de Naruto y cuanto se me ocurra, básicamente voy a combinar a Sakura con otros animes, libros y películas y cuanto se me ocurra. No lo catalogue como Crossover por que no iba a poder. No se decepcionen todo esta en un solo fanfic, chequenlo y díganme que les parece, los veo abajo...por cierto es 100% SasuSaku.**

 **siento si los hago perder el tiempo.**

* * *

 _La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente"_

 **Escaleras del cielo**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **10 de Marzo.**

Llevaba ya varios días caminando, sin rumbo fijo, esta vez no sabia hacia donde debía ir, estaba buscando algo y por el momento le había perdido el rastro.

A Sasuke esto no le molestaba, solo lo frustraba, cosa que no demostraba.

Finalmente al llegar a una pequeña aldea, decidió entrar a un lugar para descansar, y así lo hizo.

Busco un lugar en el que pudiera comer, al entrar en el observo que había muchas personas, en torno a una sola mesa, y sin tomarle importancia tomo asiento. Desgraciadamente la única mesa disponible, estaba junto a la multitud de personas.

El joven pudo escuchar que a quien tantas personas le prestaban atención, era a un hombre viejo, el cual les contaba lo que había sabido en su viaje, seguramente a aquella aldea las noticias no llegaban rápidamente y los habitantes deseaban enterarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo.

El hombre narraba algún evento sucedido en el país de la nieve, al tiempo de a Sasuke le Servían en la mesa.

Tomo su Sake con ambas manos y lo mantuvo debajo de su barbilla un rato, mientras parecia meditar con los ojos cerrados, finalmente acerco la bebida a su boca, y justo cuando iba a beber, escucho en la mesa de al lado:

-¿y que ha pasado en el País de fuego?-lo soltó una mujer ansiosa por información.

-ho Cierto-grito el anciano-veamos, hace unos días desapareció una chica en Konoha y después la encontraron muerta.

Sasuke giro su cabeza levemente, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Dicen que posiblemente escapo, de hecho ustedes deben conocerla, es muy famosa.

Sasuke dejo el Sake en la mesa y comenzó a escuchar por completo.

-Peleo en la gran cuarta guerra.

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa.

-junto a Uzumaki Naruto.

El pelinegro dejo dinero en la mesa.

-Era la estudiante de la Gondaime Hokage.

Comenzó a Caminar hacia la salida.

-¿te refieres a la ninja medico?-soltó uno de los hombre anonadado.

Antes de salir Sasuke pudo escuchar lo siguiente:

-Así es... Una de las flores mas bellas de Konoha se ha marchitado y su nombre era...

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

 **8 de Marzo**

 **Nombre:** Haruno Sakura.

 **Kunoichi de la aldea escondida entre las hojas** **.**

 **Rango:** Jounin, Ninja Medico

 **Edad:** 20 años

 **Estatura:** 1.65 m

 **Peso:** 45 kg

 **Tipo de Sangre:** O

 **Causa de la muerte** : desconocida

 **Estado:** Intacto.

 **Posibles Causas:** Infarto o Suicidio.

 **Informe:**

Esta mañana, a las 10:00 horas, el cadáver de una chica de aproximadamente 20 años fue encontrado en el bosque, después de Varios días de haberse reportado desaparecida. A pesar del tiempo, el cadáver no se encontraba en estado de descomposición, hasta ahora no hay avaneces en cuanto a la investigación.

Kakashi Hatake, Hokage de la aldea leía el informe, deseando con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, que lo que había leído no fuera verdad.

Pero sin duda los mas destrozados habían sido los padres de la pelirrosa, Tsunade y Naruto; este ultimo acababa de regresar de su Luna de miel, encontrándose con eso.

Mebuki y Kisashi lloraron a gritos en su oficina, finalmente se habían ido a su casa a cargar con su luto.

Tsunade, solo con ver el cuerpo de su Alumna, había llorado sin cesar por mas de dos horas, pero después de eso, se quedo viendo al vació.

En cuanto a el no podía creer, que una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto en el mundo, de un día para otro ya no estaba.

Todo había sucedido Tan...Rápido.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

 **9 de Marzo**

-Ella no merecía esto, ¿por que?-decía Naruto Llorando en el regazo de su esposa, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura.

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, donde Naruto había caído la noche anterior.

Hinata había guiado a un Naruto en Shock hasta su casa, al entrar en ella Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, Hinata se tiro junto a el abrazándolo hasta el amanecer, no habían dicho nada, hasta ahora.

-No lo se Anata, Ella...-las lagrimas también acudían a sus ojos-ella...no-intento contenerse por su esposo-debemos pensar que para todo hay una razón.

-ella jamas se suicidaría, ella no lo haría-decía apretando la quijada.

-lo se...

Para ser sinceros Hinata estaba verdaderamente preocupada, sabia que Sakura era para Naruto como una Hermana, y al saber el día que llegaron de su luna de miel que esta estaba desaparecida, ella sabia que nada bueno iba a pasar, y cuando le mandaron llamar a Naruto, tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado.

Habían pasado otras dos horas y su esposo aun seguía en su regazo, llorando y llorando.

-La voy a extrañar-dijo el rubio sollozando y eso fue el colmo, Hinata lo jalo de sus ropas y lo levanto poniéndolo de pie, y mirándolo a los ojos le dio una Bofetada.

-¿de verdad te vas a quedar ahí?

Naruto sobo su mejilla mirando a su esposa con asombro.

-pe..pero..

-NADA... sabes tan bien como yo que alguien le hizo eso, y debemos hacer algo, no debemos llorar ahora.

Naruto sonrió y asintió sabiendo que Hinata tenia razón.

Entonces Llamaron a la puerta, Naruto abrió encontrándose con una Tsunade que tenia cara de decisión.

-debemos hablar-dijo la rubia-hay que prepararnos...casi no hay tiempo.

-¿para que?-dijo Naruto confundido

-para ir a salvar a Sakura.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

11 de Marzo

No sabia como había llegado tan rápido a la aldea.

Varios kilómetros adelante podía verse la entrada.

tan veloz como un rayo llego a la torre Hokage, y sin decir nada a nadie entro encontrándose con algo muy extraño.

Naruto estaba frente a Kakashi discutiendo por algo, detrás de ellos con cara de angustia, estaban Sai, Ino, Gaara e Hinata.

Y tsunade la cual parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, estaba junto a un ataúd de cristal en el cual descansaba solo cubierto con ropa interior, el cadáver sin vida de Haruno Sakura.

* * *

 **¿y BIEN?**

 **¿ya ven por donde va la cosa?**

 **va a ser un crossover con lo siguiente:**

 **-Bleach**

 **-Fairy Tails**

 **-Kaichou wa maid-sama**

 **-cazadores de sombras**

 **-Dragon Ball**

 **-Avengers**

 **entre muchas otras chavos, espero les guste, si quieren que lo combine con algo que les guste me avisan...**

 **y va a tener todo esto sin perder la esencia de un fanfic SasuSaku del mundo ninja, ya veran..**

 **De nuevo, siento mucho si los hice perder el tiempo.**

 **sin mas por el momento, espero sus reviews, para que me digan si les gusta la idea y nos vemos luego.**

 **los saluda.**

 **Rigel ;D**


	2. 2 Nagareboshi

**Hola, baby´s... (°.°)/**

 **de verdad me alegra que les gustara el concepto de la historia.**

 **Asi, que me apresure a escribir el segundo capitulo...**

 **Los veo abajo...espero les guste...**

* * *

 _"Da el primer paso con fé, no tienes que ver toda la escalera_

 _...basta con que subas el primer peldaño, y uno por uno lograras llegar al cielo"_

 **Escaleras del cielo**

 _ **Capitulo 2:** Nagareboshi_

Creía que sus ojos lo engañaban.

A pesar de que muchos creen que Sasuke Uchiha nació con un corazón obscuro, no era así, los golpes que la vida le había dado, habían envuelto su alma en la obscuridad, Naruto lo había ayudado a salir a flote, y los demás lo mantuvieron con la cabeza sobre el agua, en especial Sakura y Kakashi, había sido duro adaptarse, después de la guerra sufría tanto física como emocionalmente, a pesar de que le había advertido a Naruto de que le costaría aceptar a los demás, no fue así, Kakashi fue el primero en acercarse después de Naruto, le había regañando como cualquier padre hubiese hecho con sus hijos, pero al final le dio una sonrisa llena de empatía y cariño, porque le quería, lo que había pasado meses atrás cuando había matado a Danzo, había quedado olvidado. Sakura fue la última en acercarse, dos meses habían pasado después de la guerra y solo la había visto un par de veces debido a todo el trabajo que se tenía que hacer, pero cuando finalmente hablaron el se dio cuenta de que ella estaba distante ¿por qué? o mejor dicho ¿por qué no?

Había intentado matarla, la había ofendido, la había metido en un Genjutsu y le había escupido básicamente en el corazón, y esas eran solo las cosas que recordaba, probablemente había muchas más.

Y se sentía culpable.

La distancia que había puesto la pelirrosa le estaba cansando, ¿qué había pasado con el "regresa Sasuke-kun"? ¿acaso se le había olvidado todo lo que le había dicho, el amor que le había profesado? ¿Y qué pasaba si ella ya no lo amaba?

¿Le importaba?

Si...

Esa fue la respuesta que se dio a sí mismo, no entendía el por qué pero lucho en los siguientes meses por saber que pasaba con Sakura.

Hablo con ella, no le dijo directamente lo que pensaba, ella le sonreía y lo miraba como siempre, lo llamaba Sasuke-kun, pero lo evadía.

Lo que creyó descubrir tiempo después lo dejo perplejo.

Era una noche cálida, y él había decidido salir a pasear, el estrés de su juicio lo iba a volver loco.

Naruto se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero denegó la oferta.

Solo caminaba por allí, hasta que finalmente se sentó bajo la luz de un farol, en una banca, el bosque estaba a sus espaldas, todo estaba en silencio, pero pasado un rato comenzó a escuchar murmullos detrás de sí, ósea en el bosque, llevado por la curiosidad, fue a investigar, y se encontró con Sakura en un claro, bajo la copa de un árbol, hablando sola.

La pelirrosa estaba recostada sobre el césped y tenía las piernas levantadas sobre el tronco.

Él se escondió detrás de un tronco y comenzó a escuchar.

-Me informaron que los Nagareboshi están desapareciendo-dijo Sakura con un timbre de preocupación en la voz-siento que cada vez estoy más lejos de conseguirlo, y Estoy cansada ¿sabes?...no es por eso... todo ha ido bien hasta ahora-decía ella-todo saldrá bien con el juicio de Sasuke-kun, de eso estoy segura-Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando a uno y otro lado en busca de Ino, Naruto, un cerdo, una ardilla, algo o alguien, pero no había nadie.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-el pelinegro se quedó petrificado al creer que había sido descubierto, aunque no estaba haciendo algo malo. Se relajó al escuchar lo siguiente:

-No sé...creo que es mejor que me aleje de el un rato, debe de estar estresado, para el solo soy una molestia...

Sasuke la observo con una extraña mirada, había fruncido el ceño levemente y sus ojos tenían un leve brillo.

-¿insistir? claro...-soltó con ironía guardando silencio en ratos como si alguien le contestara.

-claro que lo amo...-medio grito y sorprendió a Sasuke-lo que siento por él no se cambia fácilmente, necesitaría morir para olvidar el amor que siento por Sasuke-kun y tal vez ni así...yo...-no dijo nada pero se levantó apoyándose en el árbol mientras se abrazaba a si misma.-pero él no siente nada...

Fue como si algo se quebrara, desde que regreso durante la guerra, apenas escucho el "Sasuke-kun" se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a oírlo, creyó que ella lo odiaría y apenas lo viera intentaría lanzarle algo. Pero no fue así, aunque no confiaba en él y eso a él le molestaba de cierta forma, y luego cuando estaba a punto de morir antes de que el sabio llegara pensó en Naruto, como su eterno rival siempre lo haría, pero luego pensó en Sakura…pensó en cosas…y deseo con todo su corazón que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Despues cuando las cosas se complicaron, ella estaba ahí, y vaya que estaba enojado por que ¿Qué diablos hacia ella ahí?  
y luego….todo lo demás lo bueno y lo malo, el se preocupaba por ella, a su manera.

Sasuke había fruncido el ceño, ¿eso era lo que ella pensaba?

Entonces llevado por el enojo, salió de su escondite.

-Así que no siento nada-apenas y se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta, cuando lo hizo, Sakura se giró hacia el con los ojos tan abiertos como platos pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo quita y por un breve segundo le pareció a Sasuke como si sus ojos hubiesen brillado.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-grito la muchacha con furia.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y con su típica seriedad pregunto:

-¿con quién hablabas?-Sakura se paralizo y trago saliva.

-¿qué escuchaste?

-te aseguro que el final si lo escuche...

La pelirrosa suspiro con exaspero, y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sasuke. Comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba:

-es un nuevo jutsu que están desarrollando los Yamanaka...eso es todo-y él tontamente lo creyó.

Sakura había avanzado unos metros, y Sasuke no había dicho nada, creyó haber salido del problema, cuando Sasuke apareció justo frente a ella.

Ella tenía la vista en el suelo, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de los ojos de Sasuke sobre sí.

Esa noche ambos tuvieron una larga conversación y semanas después Sasuke fue perdonado, y decidió irse de la aldea, pare ver el mundo y sentirlo.

-¿puedo acompañarte?-le había dicho ella.

Él le dijo que no, no se sentía capaz de cuidar de ella en esos momentos, sabía que aún no estaba listo para darle todo lo que ella necesitaba, así que le dijo que no...Pero tampoco se arriesgaría a que ella...

Solo le dijo que la quería como lo había hecho su hermano tantas veces porque, si, la quería y le había prometido que regresaría...

Y regreso...solo que lo había hecho tarde.

Para él hubiera sido preferible encontrar a Sakura en brazos de un hombre que la hubiera enamorado a haberla encontrado como la encontró.

Como un cadáver sin vida.

"Buenos días Sasuke-kun" podía escuchar su voz "¿Sasuke-kun?" "he desertado de konoha, me voy contigo" "Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo" "¿qué tal si digo que quiero ir contigo?" apretó su puño con fuerza

"Sasuke-kun..."

0o0o0o°o0o0o0o0°0o0o0o°o0o0o0o0°0o0o0o°o0o0o0o0°0o0o0o°o0o0o0o0°

Tsunade estaba frente al ataúd de cristal pero dándoles la espalda, tanto a Naruto como al Hokage, los cuales parecían discutir.

Al entrar Sasuke ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido y observo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Observo como recorría la habitación con la mirada, hasta detenerse en ataúd de Sakura, abrió sus ojos inmensamente y después volvió a estar serio, apretando el puño y la quijada varias veces.

-Uchiha Sasuke...-soltó Tsunade por fin, después de un rato observando al ahora sombrío pelinegro.

Todos giraron en seco, Kakashi se levantó de su silla.

-S..Sasuke-kun...-dijo Ino y lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue que Sasuke levantara la vista mirando a Sakura

Naruto frunció el ceño y miro a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, observándolos de hito en hito.

Él había fallado.

-Sasuke...yo...puedo explicarlo-dijo el rubio con la voz desganada.

El pelinegro levanto la vista con el Sharingan en sus ojos, y entonces se lanzó sobre él, desenvaino su Katana y esta golpeo directo en el sitio donde había estado Naruto, solo que esta se había movido, ahora estaba sobre el escritorio de Kakashi

-¿Explicar qué?-susurro para que solo Naruto y Kakashi pudieran escucharlo-¿que la dejaste morir?-soltó con veneno en la voz. De nuevo se abalanzo sobre el rubio, pero esta vez la Chokuto (Katana) se detuvo en el aire, a centímetros de un Kunai que Naruto sostenía.

Todo Sasuke estaba paralizado, ya que desde la puerta Shikamaru sostenía su sombra.

-Sasuke, debes escuchar antes de atacar de esa manera-le regaño Kakashi.

-Eso suena algo Hipócrita-soltó Naruto entre dientes bajando del escritorio-ya que usted tampoco quiere escuchar.

-Es diferente, no esperas que yo...

-¡Basta!-grito Tsunade-cállense y escuchen todos, tu, Sasuke necesito que te calmes-se giró hacia Shikamaru-tu llegas tarde.

-Tsk, lo sé, me costó encontrar a Lee...-y justo al decir esto por la puerta entraron Ten-ten, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino y Temari

-Bien-grito la ex-Hokage-ya estamos todos, Naruto te dije que vendría-dijo la ex-Hokage con una sonrisa obviamente refiriéndose a Sasuke.-El pelinegro fulmino al rubio de nuevo.

Kakashi tomo asiento y observo el cuerpo de Sakura dentro del extraño ataúd, evitando mirar a otro lugar que no fuera la cara de la pelirrosa.

-¿Que hace el cuerpo de mi bella flor de cerezo en este estado y aquí?-dijo Lee evitando mirar hacia ella.

-Es una larga Historia, necesito que escuchen todo sin decir palabra-Tsunade los miro a Todos seriamente indicándoles que hablaba enserio.

-Escucharemos-dijo Gaara que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, en su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-todos lo haremos-dijo Shikamaru asintiendo.

Todos en la habitación miraron a Sasuke, el cual ya había sido liberado del jutsu, y ahora tomaba a Naruto del cuello de sus ropas y ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

El pelinegro al sentir todas las miradas sobre si no dejo de mirar a Naruto pero dijo:

-más les vale tener una buena explicación para todo esto.-entonces soltó a Naruto y como si ambos hubieran hecho un trato silencioso miraron a Tsunade muy atentos, ambos, aunque Naruto ya lo sabía todo.

Tsunade asintió y se preparó para hablar.

-Les explicare al Katzekage y a Sasuke, desde un principio ya que ellos no saben bien lo que paso, Naruto e Hinata ya fueron informados-estos dos últimos asintieron.

Y entonces la rubia comenzó:

-Hace exactamente 10 días, el primero de Marzo Sakura desapareció, no se reportó a trabajar y nadie sabía dónde estaba, sus padre dijeron haberla visto la noche anterior en compañía de un muchacho de cabello escandalosamente anaranjado,-el Uchiha fruncio el ceño y los demás observaron a Sakura extrañados- pero de ahí en fuera, nadie la había visto, hasta hace dos días, cuando Sai la encontró a las afueras de aquí, muerta.

Sasuke miro el cuerpo de Sakura aun con el ceño fruncido y noto algo extraño en su frente y al hacerlo su ceño se profundizo aún mas y Tsunade sonrió.

-Ya lo notaste...-le dijo-El sello Byakugou sigue en su frente.

-No está muerta...-susurro Ino para sí misma.

-Estas en lo correcto, más o menos.

-Valla al grano por favor-dijo Kakashi ya intrigado.

-Cosmos, Cosmos es todo lo que fue, es y será...tenemos dos conceptos sobre el: Universo y Multiverso, Dentro de un Multiverso hay muchos universos incluido el nuestro, también seria conocido como una dimensión, cada universo o dimensión se encuentra uno sobre otro, como los peldaños de una escalera, por eso son conocidos como las "Escaleras del cielo"

-¿qué tiene que ver eso aquí?-dijo Sasuke con una mano en su cadera.

-Cuando Sakura se convirtió en mi alumna descubrí que tenía una habilidad que los monjes de las montañas sagradas llaman "la Habilidad Nagareboshi"...

Un recuerdo asalto a Sasuke, causando que diera un pequeño salto.

Sakura a mitad del bosque diciendo:

"-Me informaron que los Nagareboshi están desapareciendo" frunció el ceño, escuchando con aun más atención.

-¿la que? dijeron todos menos Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto e Hinata.

-La Habilidad Nagareboshi, o habilidad de la estrella fugaz, con esta habilidad se puede viajar por las escaleras del cielo sin ningún problema.

-¿ella puede viajar entre universos?-dijo Gaara muy sereno.

-¿dimensiones como las de Kaguya?-dijo Sasuke obviamente interesado.

-No...Las dimensiones por las que Kaguya viajaba, son conocidas entre los Nagareboshi como sub-dimensiones, estas se encuentran al lado de la nuestra no sobre, como lo están las escaleras del cielo y en su mayoría están deshabitadas.

El pelinegro asintió, esto podía servirle con su investigación.

-Cuando Sakura activa la habilidad Nagareboshi, queda en un estado inconsciente básicamente muerta. Su corazón no late y no respira.

-Entonces ahora solo está usando su habilidad-Dijo Shikamaru deduciéndolo, pero Tsunade negó.

-Todo indica que Sakura está en este estado desde el día que desapareció, y el ciclo Nagareboshi no dura más de cinco horas, no se puede extender más...

Sasuke estaba confundido, miro a Sakura, estaba tan apacible y entonces algo lo incito...Activo su Sharingan y lo vio.

Tsunade al observar esto volvió a sonreir, pero siguió explicando

-El cuerpo de Sakura debería estar a estas alturas en un alto grado de descomposición.

-pero...-interrumpió Ino- en el laboratorio dijeron que su estado de conservación se debía a la gran cantidad de chakra que ella poseía...

-Pues ellos no saben lo que dicen-soltó Sasuke de repente, ya sin el Sharingan en sus ojos.

-¿a qué te refieres Sasuke?-le interrogo kakashi inclinándose hacia el frente.

-Hay chakra cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Sakura...-fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro.

Tsunade suspiro sabiendo que Sasuke no diría nada más. Así que ella explico.

-Hay una gran cantidad de hilos de chakra invisibles que vienen de arriba.-dijo señalando con un dedo.-están cubriendo el cuerpo de Sakura conservándolo.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos al techo esperando ver algo.

-no verán nada-dijo Sasuke-se cortan antes de llegar a algún lado, es como si...

-vinieran de las escaleras del cielo-dijo Tsunade por él.

Gaara cubrió uno de sus ojos invocando a su tercer ojo en alguna parte de la habitación, Naruto el cual no sabía lo que se había dicho sobre el chakra activo el modo sabio, Hinata activo el byakugan y los demás hicieron uso de sus habilidades para poder ver el chakra del que se hablaba, y efectivamente lo vieron, pero este era un extraño crakra, y provenía de ningún lado.

-Ese...es el chakra de Sakura-chan...pero es diferente también

-A…-Dijo Sasuke en modo afirmativo, intentando averiguar en sus pensamientos el porqué de ese cambio.

-, ¿Pero de dónde viene?

-Probablemente del escalón de arriba-contesto Tsunade a Ten-ten.-Deben de saber algo...

Todos miraron a la rubia, la cual ahora los observaba seria.

-Sakura tenía un hermano menor...-Todos en la habitación fruncieron el ceño, si es que se podia-el también tenía la habilidad Nagareboshi, todos tenemos una cadena que conecta nuestra alma al cuerpo, la de los Nagareboshi es más débil, y se estira, por eso su alma sale de su cuerpo, pero la cadena al ser tan débil se puede romper, y si se rompe solo hay una manera de regresar y es estando en la misma escalera del cielo que su cuerpo, rompieron la cadena del hermanito de Sakura, y no estaba en este mundo, aquí donde estaba su cuerpo, se perdió entre las escaleras del cielo y jamás regreso, solo tenía tres años, era más difícil controlarlo, Sakura ya tiene 21, su cadena ya era más fuerte, pero...-dudo en continuar.

-Alguien pudo haber cortado la cadena de Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto con ira en la voz.

-Sakura y muchos Nagareboshi son, se podría decir que buenos, pero son considerados Avatares por los de su misma especie y muchos quieren exterminarlos...Ahora mismo Sakura puede estar buscando una manera de regresar o luchando por su vida...o inclusive ambas.

El Sharingan y Rinnegan de Sasuke se activaron por sí mismos. Y todos se removieron inquietos ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

¿Había manera de salvarla?

-Vieja, dígales lo que aremos...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sasuke miro a su mejor amigo con una media sonrisa, sabía que no se quedaría quieto.

Tsunade metió su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un grupo de anillos con piedras blancas muy parecidas a una perla aplastada.

-Tengo 11 anillos aquí, con ellos podremos viajar entre las escaleras del cielo sin ninguna clase de problemas. Solo podemos viajar una dimensión a la vez y se gasta una gran cantidad de chakra, Vendrán aquellos que controlen mejor su crakra y tengan en mayor cantidad, Naruto, Sasuke...¿tengo que preguntarles si vendrán?

-Sabe que no-dijo Naruto alzando su dedo en señal de aprobación.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura

-Bien, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, vendrán...

-Tsk, claro...

-si...

-por supuesto siempre y cuando Akamaru pueda venir...

-Él puede venir...siempre y cuando no lo sueltes durante el viaje...

-cuente con ello..

-Hinata e Ino también vendrán, fungirán como rastreadora y medico ¿entendieron?

-Si-dijeron al unísono y por ultimo Alguien puede ofrecerse, Lee no puede venir por el chakra-este último asintió decepcionado-quedan dos anillos y uno es para Sakura cuando la encontremos...

-Yo iré...-todos miraron sorprendidos al Kazekage, el cual camino hacia el ataúd de Sakura...

-¿Bromeas verdad?-Temari comenzó a Regañarle.

-tú y Kankuro me han estado pidiendo unas vacaciones desde hacía meses, esta es su oportunidad...

-estas no son vacaciones Gaara...van a arriesgar sus vidas.

-deberías sentirte avergonzada hermana-dijo el pelirrojo dándole la espalda-Haruno Sakura...Kankuro le debe la vida, ella y Naruto arriesgaron su vida para intentar salvarme hace años ¿lo recuerdas?-se giró hacia ella mirándola severamente.

-eso...no lo olvidare jamás...-dijo la rubia estrellando su abanico contra el suelo-pero es tonto que tu vayas...iré yo...

-No...Ya he decidido ir...Temari te encargo la aldea.

Su hermana suspiro sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión así que solo miro a Shikamaru pidiéndole con la mirada que cuidara de su hermanito y el asintió entendiendo lo que pedía

-Kakashi...-comenzó Tsunade mirando al Hokage-solo falta que autorices la misión...

El los miro a todos, era una locura, debía admitir que al principio no estaba nada convencido, pero ahora...

Se levantó lentamente de su silla y dijo:

-Traigan a Sakura de vuelta lo antes posible-camino hasta el ataúd de cristal y quitándose su capa de Hokage, la coloco sobre Sakura, cubriéndola de la vista de todos, solo dejando ver su rostro. Era como su hija después de todo, porque no tener esperanzas con respecto a ella.

Tsunade les entrego rápidamente un anillo a cada uno.

-Les dolerá al ponérselo, se los advierto...

Sasuke los miro a todos mientras ponían el anillo en sus dedos, y hacían muecas de dolor. El tenía el anillo en su única mano, ahora tendría que hacer lo que menos le gustaba… pedir ayuda...

Se aproximó a Naruto y se aclaró la garganta, este se giró y al verlo se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Ya no te haré nada...ayúdame-Naruto lo miro sorprendido, observando que Sasuke le ofrecía el anillo y entonces comprendió, tomo el anillo de la mano de su amigo y antes de ponerlo en su dedo dijo:

-No hay nada raro en esto...

-Nada...

Al entrar el anillo en el dedo de Sasuke supo el porqué de las muecas de dolor, sintió como una pequeña aguja entraba por su piel, seguramente para extraer el crakra que se necesitaba.

-me alegra verte-dijo sasuke a naruto. El rubio sonrió

\- a mi también...aunque me encantaría que dejaras de intentar asesinarme...

-perdón por eso...es solo que todo el viaje hasta acá me hice a la idea de que lo que la gente decía no era vedad.

-ya veo...¿la sentiste verdad?-Sasuke frunció el ceño.-Mi luna de miel iba a durar más, pero la escuche, me pedía ayuda.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero comenzó a recordar ciertos sueños a los que no les había tomado importancia hasta ahora...

-Vamos-grito Tsunade,-el tiempo se agota, coloquen sus manos sobre el cristal

Los que irían asintieron y se apresuraron a seguir las instrucciones. Sasuke y Naruto tenían sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sakura y los demás se situaron alrededor.

-Para ir a donde queremos necesitamos pensar en el nombre de un Nagareboshi, solo podemos viajar dimensión por dimensión-todos asintieron-el nombre en el que deben pensar es el de...

Escucharon atentos aquel nombre que de los labios de Tsunade salió...

-Ichigo Kurosaki...

Los anillos de todos comenzaron a brillar de un color diferente, y entonces todos fueron absorbidos hacia arriba, rápido, veloz, vertiginoso y peligroso, para ir a salvar a su amiga, aun que ellos no sabían, que ella no quería ser salvada.

* * *

 **hey...**

 **de verdad espero que hayan visto Bleach...bueno no tocare todo muy a fondo con respecto a eso, solo sera una pequeña parada..jeje...**

 **Espero que les gustara...**

 **ya les dije que si quieren que agregue una historia de una película o programa que les guste, me lo digan, (siempre y cuando no sea algún dorama por que no he visto ninguno jeje)...**

 **¿quieren saber de que hablaron Sasuke y Sakura aquella noche? sigan leyendo mis chavos...todo se aclarara...**

 **los quero un monto... (o.-) (era un guiño XD)**

 **nos vemos luego...por cierto... ¿reviews?**

 **Se despide Rigel...**


	3. 3 En el nombre de Sakura, primer escalón

**¿que hay Baby´s?**

 **de verdad les agradezco por todos los reviews, disculpen que no actualice tan pronto, lo que pasa es que tengo otros dos fic´s que continuar, pero ya esta aquí el tercer capitulo, sin mas espero les guste, nos vemos abajo...**

* * *

 _ **Escaleras del cielo**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: En el nombre de Sakura.**_

 _*Primer Escalón*_

 _"Tu, humano indigno crees que subir las escaleras del cielo de puntillas evitara que los ángeles te vean y te hagan trizas, pues te equivocas, por que apenas subas el primer escalón te encontraran"_

Una luz muy fría los envolvió, todos se sintieron absorbidos hacia arriba, pero entonces se escucharon los gritos de Ino e Hinata, por que sintieron que caían, fue una sensación de montaña rusa, una subida momentánea y de pronto una baja, y de nuevo una subida. Sasuke los contó, 3 segundos de caída y 6 segundos de subida, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo firme, era obvio que ya no estaban en la oficina del hokage en konoha, pero ¿donde estaba?

Había polvo alrededor, un polvillo rojizo, de la luz y el frió ya no había señales. Todos estaban desubicados, mareados y se escuchaba que alguien intentaba reprimir el vomito y eso que eran ninjas.

-¿Están todos bien?-Grito Tsunade mientras tosía y entrecerraba los ojos, buscando alguna silueta entre el polvo. Lograron escucharse gemidos y sonidos de afirmación.

-Bien-soltó la rubia con alivio.

-¿Hinata?-se escucho a Naruto llamando a su esposa.

-Aquí estoy Naruto-kun...

Algunos tosían y otros guardaban silencio, mientras esperaban que todo el polvo se dispara; había sido una caída dura pero aun tenían todos una mano sobre el cristal del ataúd.

Por fin, pasado un rato pudieron verse entre si, algunos se sonreían otros miraban que el ataúd que antes había sido sostenido por una base de metal, ahora flotaba en el aire y otros observaban con curiosidad los anillos de sus dedos.

-¿hee? mi anillo se volvió naranja, datteballo-decía Naruto observando la piedra que antes había sido blanca.

Sasuke lo observo y luego hecho un vistazo a su anillo, tal y como lo supuso este se había vuelto azul obscuro. Miro los anillos de los demás. El anillo de Tsunade era verde limón, el de Hinata era color lavanda, el de Ino era purpura, el de Sai era gris, el de Gaara era rojo, el de Shikamaru era verde intenso, y el de Kiba se había vuelto café.

Mientras todos comentaban la situación, Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación a su espalda, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a todos y al ataúd de Sakura, no tubo que buscar mucho, solo se quedo mirando un punto en especifico. Naruto no tardo en darse cuenta y se paralizo y todos al observar eso miraron lo que ambos héroes observaban, inclusive Tsunade, solo que ella no tenia el ceño fruncido o estaba sorprendida como los demás, ella sonreía, le sonreía a las cuatro personas que frente a ellos estaban, todos y cada uno sostenía una arma.

Eran un hombre rubio de sobrero a rayas, que tenia un bastón extendido en su dirección.

Un niño pelirrojo que tenia algo parecido a un bat.

Una niña pelinegra que sostenía una arma estaña en su hombro.

Y un chico alto y pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido y ropas negras que tomaba en sus manosn una enorme espada.

No fue necesario pensarlo mucho, todos lo supieron al instante, ese era el muchacho de cabellos escandalosamente anaranjados del que habían hablado los padres de sakura.

-No es un buen recibimiento Hurahara-Dijo Tsunade con los brazos cruzados. El hombre del sombreo la miro, y bajo el bastón...al ver esto el niño y la niña bajaron sus respectivas armas, pero el pelinaranja no.

-La verdad Tsunade, nos han interrumpido en un entrenamiento muy importante-soltó el hombre con mucha amabilidad.

-me disculpo, no era nuestra intención-todos miraron a Tsunade algo extrañados.

Urahara asintió y luego miro al pelinaranja el cual seguía posición de ataque.

-esta bien Ichigo...baja a Zangetsu, la conoces ella es...

-se quien es-soltó el muchacho con brusquedad-lo que no se es ¿como llego aquí sin Sakura? y ¿quienes son ellos?

El hombre rubio, Urahara los miro a todos dándose cuenta de que Ichigo tenia razón. pero sabia que había una causa.

-¿uso los anillos Tsunade-sama?-soltó el rubio mirando a Ichigo de reojo.

La rubia asintió.

Sasuke miro alrededor tanteando el terreno. Era una especie de desierto, habia rocas gigantes en algunos sitios, era un lugar parecido al en el que se había desarrollado la cuarta guerra shinobi, solo que este, segun vio Sasuke tenia un techo, era ago parecido a un enorme domo de roca.

-¿entonces...ella se perdió?-volvió a decir Urahara mientras miraba a Ichigo.

-¿De que estas hablando Urahara?-pregunto el muchacho poniendo la zampakuto en su hombro.

Tsunade se hizo a un lado, y le indico a Naruto y Sasuke, que se hicieran a un lado, aunque este ultimo lo dudo.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron inmensamente, al ver a Sakura en un ataúd de cristal; que estaba medio cubierto con algo que decía : sexto hokage.

-¿q...qq...que...que le paso?-susurro el muchacho.

Tsunade le miro y coloco una mano sobre el cristal del ataúd.

-Ella...se perdió en las escaleras del cielo...-Ichigo frunció el ceño lentamente y negó suavemente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, y entonces comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Todos los presentes, incluido Urahara, lo miraron como si fuera un loco.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con coraje, miro la cara de su compañera de equipo dentro del ataúd, ahora que sabía que no estaba muerta, se sentía liviano, sin culpa, por que si, Había sentido culpa, por haber casi roto la promesa silenciosa que le hizo a ella años atrás, por ser un cobarde. Era probable, por lo que había dicho Tsunade, que Sakura estuviera en peligro y el sabia que en esa situación, el actuar rápido era sin duda, lo primordial y el muchacho pelinaranja, frente a el, que miraba al cielo con una melancólica expresión mientras reía, solo los estaba retrasando; apretó el puño con fuerza mientras escuchaba las risas del muchacho pelinaranja,y entonces desenvaino su Katana. Por que después de todo Sakura estaba en peligro.

Al escuchar el sonido del acero, Ichigo bajo la mirada hasta Sasuke y mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido en señal de desconfianza, se puso en guardia.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-dijo el cegador de almas.

-Uchiha Sasuke...-contesto el pelinegro levantando la Katana su dirección.

-Sasuke...-le advirtió Tsunade-no lo hagas...

-Con que ¿Uchiha Sasuke?-Ichigo medio sonrió en señal de burla-sera un placer darte una paliza-y entonces grito: -!en el nombre de Sakura!-y se abalanzo sobre el.

El joven Uchiha, no tuvo tiempo de asimilar o analizar a que se refería Ichigo con "En el nombre de Sakura", ya que solo vio venir, el filo de la Zampakuto (espada) del otro muchacho, y aunque lo mas probable era que la Chokuto de Sasuke pudiera detener el ataque del pelinaranja, eso no paso, ya que tan rápido como el aire, entre ambos filos se atravesó un muro de arena.

Sasuke se detuvo a milímetros de la arena, en cambio escucho como del otro lado Ichigo si asesto un golpe.

El pelinegro miro de reojo a Gaara, el cual observaba la escena con su típica seriedad, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho como casi siempre, la diferencia en el, era que su defensa absoluta de arena, estaba fuera de la calabaza.

Ichigo miro hacia el Kazekage, y luego observo como la arena retrocedía y volvía a la calabaza en la cadera del muchacho.

-Subaku no Gaara...¿así que eres tu?-soltó Ichigo mostrandoles a todos, que Sakura había hablado de ellos.-Gaara asintió, y miro a Sasuke.

-No tiene caso pelear sin sentido...-Dijo sabiamente el Kazekage-lo importante es salvar a Sakura.

Ichigo al ver la acción del pelinegro, coloco a Zangetsu, su Zampakuto en su espalda.

-como sea...explíqueme-dijo Uchigo, mirando a Tsunade-¿Como es que se perdió mi Hermana?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que todos incluido Sasuke, tenia una cara de incredulidad en el rostro...

Sobre sus cabezas, en una extraña tienda estaba entrando una chica pelinegra, que miraba hacia todos lados buscando a alguien. Y entonces ella escucho que desde abajo, muchas personas gritaban con sorpresa.

-¡¿Hermana?!...

Tsunade suspiro con exaspero, y masajeó su frente con los dedos, mientras murmuraba cosas que sonaban ofensivas...

-¡Escuchen!-grito la rubia-Sakura ha hecho muchos amigos, ha creado vínculos y lazos muy sólidos con muchas personas, uno de esos lazos, lo hizo con Ichigo, ellos dos, y otros tantos Nagareboshi se llaman hermanos, pero no lo son en realidad ¿me explico?

Todos asintieron, y algunos soltaron sonidos de entendimiento.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta...-insistió Ichigo.

-No lo sab...

-!Ichigo¡-todos giraron sus cabezas hacia arriba, la chica pelinegra que antes había estado en la tienda, les hacia señas con la mano.

-¿Rukia?-Ichigo estrecho la mirada, tratando de ver a la muchacha con claridad.

-Quiere que subamos...-le indico Hurahara...-Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, y de un salto llego arriba.

-creo que deberíamos seguir nuestra conversación arriba Tsunade...

La rubia asintió, y les indico a los demás que la siguieran.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

En una pequeña sala, en la que apenas cabían todos, estaban sentados en el suelo, Había silencio y tensión, que eran palpables en el aire. El ataúd de Sakura flotaba a las espalda de Sasuke y Naruto, frente a ellos estaban Urahara , la pelinegra de vestido que los miraba curiosa e Ichigo, el cual había cambiado de ropa, ya no traía su Zampakuto, y tenia una mirada pensativa en el rostro.

-Rukia ¿a que viniste?...-soltó Urahara rompiendo el silencio...

-Oh! claro, lo siento-detrás de ella, saco un pergamino, un pergamino que causo que los ninjas se paralizaran al ver...-Encontré esto en tu cuarto Ichigo-Dijo la muchacha con una voz empalagosa...

Ichigo tomo el pergamino que la muchacha le ofrecía.

-No tienes que actuar Rukia, ellos no son simples humanos-La muchacha estrecho la mirada y observo a Naruto y A Sasuke...-ellos son Ninjas, como Sakura, de hecho están aquí por ella, es la que esta en el ataúd...

-Ya lo sabia, no me trates como tonta-grito la chica-solo era precavida...

-Si tu lo dices...¿donde lo encontraste?-dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente el sello.

-Entre a la habitación, y apareció justo frente a mi, vi el sello de Sakura y no dude en traértelo, después de todo estabas muy preocupado por ella...¿que le paso?.

-Eso es lo que Tsunade estaba a punto de contarnos...-dijo Ichigo volviéndose hacia la rubia.

-Abre el pergamino...

-Cuando me cuente que le paso a Sakura.

La rubia volvió a suspirar, y le contó todo lo que había pasado días atrás, inclusive el hecho de que los padre de Sakura, lo había visto con ella.

Ichigo asintió...

-Si, yo fui esa noche...pero no entiendo que hacia el cuerpo de Sakura en el bosque.

-¿A ...que te refieres?-dijo Naruto con preocupación mientras colocaba sus manos en las rodillas.

Ichigo miro a Sakura y relato lo siguiente:

 _-Esa mañana ella vino a buscarme...me dijo que tenia nueva información sobre los desaparecidos. Subimos por las escaleras y contactamos a Gohan y a Tony, todos fuimos a donde ella indico, pero al final no encontramos nada._

 _Se sintió decepcionada, pudimos verlo, inclusive Tony, aunque no dijimos nada. Ahora creo que debimos haberlo hecho._

 _Regresamos todos los escalones, y volvimos aquí, todo el día la había notado seria, pero cuando me dijo que regresaba a Konoha, Rukia y yo notamos que estaba deprimida, no triste, no melancólica, deprimida. algo me impulso a acompañarla y así lo hice, ni siquiera se negó como usualmente lo hubiera hecho._

 _Siempre aparecemos cerca de las puertas de Konoha, ella siempre entra a escondidas, pero ese día no intento entrar, camino hacia el bosque._

 _-Sakura...¿Sakura?-ella no contestaba. la seguí y Llegamos a un pequeño claro y ahí, se quebró..._

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN...

jejejej...

okay, chavos espero que les gustara...

creo que puse a un Ichigo demasiado suave, jeje no pude evitarlo...

tengo que irme, si les gusto pueden hacer una hermosa donación de reviews...muchos y hermosos reviews...de eso vivo. jaja

Nos leemos...

besos y abrazos.

Rigel (°-°)7


End file.
